My Puppies Golden Heart
by summermist296
Summary: AU: Boomer is Bubbles' best friend and loves to tease her as often as he can! One day he decides to tease her about getting a boyfriend and it turns into a mini mission to find her one when a classmate joins in on their conversation. Sorry I suck at summaries but please read anyway :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I was feeling bored when my best friend came and started bugging me during class. Since day one people have been saying we'd make a cute couple, so I thought since it'd never happen for real (which I can personally guarantee), I might as well give the people what they want, just in a different way. Some things in this story actually did happen and others (like the ending) obviously didn't. Let's see if you guys can guess which parts are real! ;) Anyway I hope to see what you guys think and just to let you know, I'm not that experienced with neither writing nor love so if it's not good I understand and please bear with me. Hope you like it :) **

* * *

Bubbles had always been one to have her head in the clouds, a trait she had never minded about herself as she would often display her daydreams on paper. She was a natural born artist with a love for drawing and creating masterpieces everyone around her admired. The urge to draw had revealed itself at a young age, and many people knew of it, but only her family members were aware of the rows of sketchbooks she had in her room; each filled with animals, forests, mountains, friends, family and everything in-between. Bubbles normally received or bought a new sketchbook every two weeks, since inspiration hit her often, but ever since her latest assignment in Art Class she went through them faster than she'd ever thought possible.

The project had been to choose a partner and draw a portrait of them and, of course, Bubbles had created another flawless work of art. The only problem was the assignment had ended three weeks ago, yet the majority of her new books held pictures of her best friend on almost every page. Part of her wanted to stop, but another part of her couldn't; it was inexplicably fun to draw him. Maybe it was the way his sea blue eyes sparkled when he smiled or the way his hair was so fluffy one could spend hours trying to perfect his golden mane…

Bubbles shook her head and glanced at the little bunny on the corner of her Science Worksheet before she lifted her head to gaze at the clock. A small sigh escaped her: twenty minutes was too far from freedom! Science had its fun days, but the class was just too boring! And how on earth was she supposed to survive when her best friend was busy napping? She considered poking his arm when a shadow appeared over her table and a huge text book fell in front of her. Bubbles yelped in surprise and Boomer's head shot up from the desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Allen!" She squeaked, "I was just-"

"This warning wasn't for you Bubbles; it was for Mister Jojo. Seems to me like he thinks he can just sleep in class. This is working period and-"

"What do you expect me to do then? All of my work is finished," Boomer interrupted. Mr. Allen gave him a skeptical look and picked up the paper from the table.

The teacher shook his head, "This isn't you're work, you copied it off Bubbles didn't you?"

Boomer mimicked fake hurt, something he did often when someone didn't believe him. "Mr. Allen, I am _shocked_ that you would think so lowly of me. I may not be focused all the time, but I'm actually really smart. You can tell from my tests and writing assignments; unless you think I cheated on those too." His question held somewhat of a challenging tone and Mr. Allen had no choice but to let the argument die.

Bubbles looked at her paper to hide her smile; although Boomer was easily distracted, he was actually a very smart guy. She often found it unfair how teachers almost always accused him of cheating or of copying another's work, but he'd show them otherwise in his own weird, Boomer-y way.

Boomer shot her a quick, smug grin as the teacher walked away. It was the third time this week that Mr. Allen had thought the lazy blonde had done something, whether it was doing his homework or misplacing the teachers' phone… he was always suspicious of him. Every now and then Mr. Allen would give Bubbles a wary look since she always defended Boomers stories or spoke to him about the weirdest and off topic things a teen could talk about. However, it wasn't as if any of the teachers could blame her; Boomer was _exceptionally_ talented at distracting others. Particularly Bubbles herself.

"Hey Bubbles?" Boomer glanced around and leaned towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell Hannah to leave me alone? That crazy stalker chick keeps trying to talk to me! She even created a fake account and it's getting on my nerves."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'll talk to her, but I can't guarantee anything,"

"Thanks."

"Oh yeah! I forgot; your guitar solo is going great! I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it yesterday since I was busy."

"Well who wouldn't?" Boomer smirked, "Drawing this sexy beast would take up too much of anybody's time," He met her eyes and gestured boastfully to himself.

She felt her eyes widen slightly as heat rose to her cheeks. _Be calm Bubbles! _She chanted to herself. _Remember what Buttercup's always saying about things like this!_ She rolled her baby-blue eyes, "Please don't be so full of yourself, if you have to know I was babysitting and had to finish my project for English."

His smirk deepened and he leaned back in his chair. "Sure you were."

"I was!"

He laughed at her reddening face and she tried her best not to laugh along with him. It was just so straightforward and genuine that one couldn't help but join in; sometimes she hated it because she could never stay mad at him. But it wasn't just his laugh; it was his smile, his jokes and his easy-going attitude that always made her grin. He was the one person she couldn't lie to or stay mad at for longer than a few minutes and he'd always use it to his advantage.

Boomer glanced at his friend from the corner of his eyes as his laugher subsided, and inwardly enjoyed the flush on her face. He had always enjoyed annoying the living daylights out of all his friends, but Bubbles' reactions brought him the most entertainment. Ever since their first encounter, he had made it personal mission to provoke her and often thought of new ways to trigger a possibly hilarious response. Today, however, he had decided to make things up as he went along; which normally gave him the best reactions.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Bubbles shook her head and turned back to her worksheet. "I honestly don't get how anyone could stand talking to you; you're going to kill someone with your words."

"Then why aren't you already dead?" He asked and leaned closer to her from across the table.

"Who knows," She shrugged, "Maybe I'm saved by some magic spell?"

She waited patiently for his clever remark, or at least a comment on the craziness of her idea, only to blink in surprise when he rested his head in the palm of his hand and stared at her. Bubbles watched in confusion as a thoughtful expression crossed his face for a few, worrying moments before she hesitantly reached out and waved a hand in front of his face, completely unaware of the thoughts brewing in his dark mind.

"When are you gonna get a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly.

Boomer watched in silent amusement as she froze, her wide eyes staring back at him in shock. In all honesty, he knew his comment (outwardly anyways) had nothing to do with what she said about being crazy. But her reactions towards some of his questions and statements were too hilarious for him to simply not say anything. And seeing her flustered face when he poked fun at her was an added bonus.

Somehow Bubbles knew her confusion was written all over her face, but seriously… Where the heck had that come from?! And how was she supposed to respond to such a thing? In all their years of friendship neither of them had ever brought up the particular subject, and both of them knew it. It was simply something they had avoided without truly knowing why, and to have it brought up so suddenly…

She gave him a wary but skeptical look, "Why?"

"'Cause you need one."

"Why?"

"'Cause you've never had one before."

She leaned away from the table, settled her back against the chair and looked away from him. His statement was true, but she had never thought of it as important, not to herself and especially not to him. No boy had ever captured her interest long enough for romantic feelings to develop, and even when many of her girlish friends had fawned over some of the more handsome boys at school, it never seemed like something worth more than a passing thought. But now… was it actually important?

She took a deep breath, and lifted her gaze towards him, "Alright, and if I did, who'd you think it'd be?"

He blinked. Of all the reactions he had imagined (her face turning bright red, an embarrassed squeal, shuddering or babbling) he hadn't predicted such a calm reply. Interesting. Despite the weird response, it had the potential of providing him with the best entertainment in their friendship so far.

He smiled. "That dork in your English class!"

"What dork in my class?"

"You know."

She cocked her head to the side, "No I really don't, I hardly pay attention to any guys in my classes."

"I know you you'd be perfect with."

"Who?"

"Dante!"

"EWWW!" She gagged. It wasn't as though she had anything against Dante, it's just that he was rude and simply wasn't her type. She heard Boomer laughing and felt her face turn red as she realized he was messing with her _again_. The whole boyfriend thing was just something he used to entertain himself. Meanie.

"Not funny." She grumbled once his laughter died down.

"What's your type?" He asked, brushing off her previous statement.

"Type? Um…" What _was_ her type? "Someone… Smart, and funny… with great hair maybe? Tall-"

"And he has to have money!" He interrupted.

She paused for a second before saying, "How does that-"

"He has to have money!"

"Sure?" She said in more of a question. His expression changed from amusement to thoughtful, "What?"

"I fit two of those qualities. I have great hair _and_ I'm smart!"

Bubbles observed him for a moment; they were about the same height and she was surprised that he hadn't mentioned he was funny too. He would've fit in nearly all of the qualities on the list she hadn't added height and he hadn't shouted about money. Had he noticed that before her?

She shrugged in an attempt to appear casual, "I guess you do."

"I know who fits almost all of those things!" He immediately continued.

"Who?"

"Fenix!"

"I don't really think-"

"Hey Fenix!" Boomer shouted to the brown haired boy at a nearby table. "Do you have money?"

"Maybe, why?" Felix asked.

"Do you want to date Bubbles?"

"_Boomer shut up!_" Bubbles shouted, reaching over from across the table and covered his mouth. He pushed her hands away and laughed at her again. Bubbles hid her face in her arms to hide her flushed features and block out his laugh. How in the world had she allowed such a guy to have the title of being her best friend?!

"I know who you'd be a cute couple with," Bubbles lifted her head at the small voice and noticed Alexis, one of the newest citizens of Townsville, sitting beside her. She hardly said much whenever others spoke to her, so Bubbles couldn't help but find it odd the girl had spoken to her willingly. "Him."

Bubbles didn't have to see where Alexis was pointing in order to know she was referring to Boomer. "Ew," She shook her head and snuck a glance at her best friend and laughed at his expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth had dropped open enough to hit the floor; the perfect expression of total disbelief. Despite the situation, she could help but find it funny and made a mental note to remember his face so she could draw it later.

After a moment he shook his head and shouted, "_Hell no!_ Never! Right Bubbles?!"

She followed the routine and nodded. Alexis frowned a bit and glanced back and forth between the two before she finally settled her gaze on Bubbles, "If you guys aren't ever going to date, why're you so familiar with each other?"

"He's my best friend," Bubbles answered casually. "We've known each other forever."

"And you guys never liked each other that way?"

Boomer shook his head, "Nope and never will."

"So neither of you two would mind if the other started dating someone else?"

"Well yeah, I mean," Bubbles thought for a moment, "Who knows how many girlfriends Boomers had..."

Boomer raised an eyebrow at her, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's nothing bad, I'm just saying."

"Then what about you?" Alexis turned to Boomer, suddenly focused on him. "Would you mind if Bubbles got a boyfriend?"

Boomer hesitated; his plan hadn't turned out the way he had imagined it. Why'd this girl have to start talking? "Like hell I won't. I don't give a fuck about what she does."

Bubbles shot her best friend a glare, which he responded with a nonchalant shrug. He knew that she doesn't like swearing, but he did it anyway only to bug her. "Good. So Bubbles?" Alexis smiled and turned to the blond-haired girl, "Want to go man hunting?"

Bubbles blinked, "Man what?"

"You're gonna get a boyfriend. Someone who will be _kind_ to you, takes care of you, _cherishes_ you, _loves_ you…"

Alexis continued to ramble off her list, unaware that Bubbles had stopped listening. Liking someone was one thing, you could always imagine things that could happen but to actually have them was a completely different subject. Someone to hold hands with, to hug them for as long as you wanted, and cuddle when watching a romantic movie or to simply share anything with… someone she could share a kiss with…

Ok she had to admit it sounded tempting, but she shouldn't do that with just anyone and expect the relationship to last. First she needed to find someone who caught her attention and so far, no guy had managed such a thing. Then again, she'd never bothered actually trying to notice so she couldn't blame the guys... Well not all of them anyways.

While Bubbles thought to herself and Alexis went on with a stupid list of worthless traits in an attempt to reel Bubbles into wanting a boyfriend, Boomer tried his best to act as if he couldn't care less about what they were talking about. He didn't like how Alexis was talking about man hunting as if she was trying to prostitute Bubbles. Just trying to hook in some random guy… Bubbles would never do something like that. And if she did, she'd try to get to know him first, to see if he was a good guy. And if the guy wasn't, if he ended up scaring her the same way the guy back in the seventh grade... Boomer would end the moron. Possibly kill him; it could go either way really.

"And of course Boomer will be helping you with this too."

He snapped to attention and noticed Bubbles regarding him thoughtfully before she nodded, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. He knows me better than anyone else after all."

"Whoa wait! If you guys think for one second that I'm going to get involved-"

"Oh c'mon! Please Boomer?!" A certain blue-eyed blonde begged. "It'd help a lot! And you said I needed one, so why not help me get to know someone new?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes in an attempt to persuade him. His features softened a bit, and it gave Bubbles a small glimmer of hope, but then he stuck out his tongue and flicked her forehead with his thumb and forefinger.

"Nice try peewee."

She rubbed her head and pouted. "That hurt you meanie."

Boomer shrugged, a slight smile tugging on his lips. "I try."

"You know, you haven't done that since the seventh grade," She commented.

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you remember what you said to me that day?"

Boomer slouched in his chair and crossed his arms. _Of course_ he remembered; it was the first day Bubbles showed a hint of jealousy towards him.

**Flashback**

Tania was one of the prettiest seven graders with her black hear and golden-brown eyes, so no one had been surprised when she became Boomers girlfriend only a few weeks after he met her. She also always seemed to be with him wherever he went; they walked to class, sat together at lunch and even hung out at his bus line even though they lived in different parts of the city. Despite that, he was surprisingly happy with her for the longest time.

A week later, after he had dropped Tiana off at her first period, Boomer headed to his own class with Bubbles at his side since hers was in the same direction. Although he had no idea how the subject came up, they began talking about kissing.

"**_EW!_** Don't talk about that!" Bubbles gagged. He raised an eyebrow at her; he'd always been able to talk to her about anything, so it was a bit surprising to have her cut the subject so short. She shook her head once she caught his glance, "Just don't kiss her, ok?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"_Everything!_" She shouted. "It's just…" She gave a long pause before saying, "I don't think you should do it, I feel like something's going to go wrong."

"Like what?"

"Look," She sighed, "if you're going to do it, make sure it's a good place and know that she wants to kiss you too, but I'm telling you it's a bad idea."

Boomer stopped walking and grabbed her wrist, "Bubbles? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion.

It took everything he could to keep from rolling his eyes. Did she really not notice how she was acting a bit strange? And it wasn't as if he minded, but it was a bit odd for him to hear his best friend not only try to cut the conversation short, but to be unsupportive of his decision. She was usually so enthusiastic and agreed whole heartedly, even with his other girlfriends, whom she knew all about. So what made this one any different?

"You're not really acting like yourself."

Bubbles remained silent for a moment before she suddenly frowned. "What? Am I supposed to encourage you all the time? Even on things that I don't feel right about? Is that why you're questioning me? When did it become my job? I admit I've always stayed by your side Boomer, but I-"

"Whoa hey slow down!" He interrupted. "Don't get mad just calm down."

She gave a long sigh and let her shoulders sag a bit and it wasn't until he was sure she was completely relaxed that he finally allowed himself to smile, "Good, now I'll think about what you said but I don't think anything's gonna happen just because of a kiss."

Bubbles shot him a small glare before walking away from him, his hand still on her wrist. "C'mon Bubbles, talk to me. What else is bothering you besides the kiss? You seemed fine till today."

_"I hardly saw you before today!"_ She yanked her wrist away and continued down the hall.

"What do you mean? What about lunch and the mornings?"

"With your girlfriend and her space-hogging friends always around, I haven't been able to sit next to you for the past week and we haven't had much time to talk in the morning because you wait till the last minute to say good bye."

He could tell that she was trying to sound angry but her tone held more of a pout in it. As silence settled over them, Boomer thought over her words and was struck with a surprising revelation, one he would've never believed if it wasn't happening to him; Bubbles sounded... jealous! She actually seemed _mad_ over him spending too much time with his girlfriend! He had never thought of her as the jealous type, but then again, who wouldn't be a little bothered if someone was practically stealing their best friend? And it didn't help that he hadn't noticed her absence till now. He'd have to say something to make it up to her; something to lift her dwindling spirits. She gave him a questioning look when they walked past his classroom and he ignored her till they arrived to hers, only a few doors down the hall from his. He casually flicked her forehead once they stopped in front of the doorway.

"Hey!" She whined. "What was that for?"

"For being jealous."

"Wha-"

"You told me once that I was your best friend, and I think I've been doing a shi-crappy job lately. So don't mind them, just remember I'm always here for you no matter what. Sorry for not noticing this sooner."

He shot her a grin and shoved her into the room just as the bell rang before running off to his own class.

**End Flashback**

Bubbles had been right in the end; it had turned out Tiana was a whore and even though he found it shocking and had really liked her, Boomer had dumped her and eventually moved on. Though, much to Bubbles irritation, the ex's remained friends.

"I don't see how remembering what I said makes a difference in this situation," Boomer muttered.

"You said you'd always be there for me no matter what. Please be here with me as I find someone I can care for, you'd be a really big help."

There was nothing he wanted to do _less_ than help out with such a stupid matter... but one look at her innocent blue eyes made Boomer reconsider. Bubbles was too naïve for her own good and she'd probably end up with a messed up druggy if he stayed out of it.

He let out an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine, but only if you don't constantly bug me about this. I have a life too you know."

"Cross my heart!" She held out her pinky in a childlike way and Boomer felt his resolve completely crumble. He looked from her to Alexis (who had started this whole thing) only to see her looking for something in her backpack and quickly entwined his pinky with Bubbles' and gave her a small smile.

"The bells about to ring," Alexis informed as she stood and Boomer felt a slight chill as Bubbles pulled her hand away for them to begin packing their things.

"So, tomorrow at lunch we start to look for someone?" Bubbles asked.

Alexis smiled, "Of course!"

Boomer gave a shrug and mumbled a quiet, "Ok," before heading off to guitar class seconds before the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know Boomer's a bit different than the one in my original story; swears, cocky, loves to tease Bubbles but looks after his friends. Honestly I didn't imagine actually writing Boomer this way, but the more time I spent with my friends, the more I began to think of him this way. He ****_is_**** a RRB after all. But fear not! I do plan on putting some fluff in the story, just don't know how or when (^^') Anyways did you guys guess what parts in this story actually happened? What'd you think of the story? Please tell me sometime, I'm curious! XD See you all in the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There are so many things that I would like to say and even more excuses I can give, but even a "sorry" or "please forgive me" can't make up for the time I have been missing so I won't say anything other than I promise I will finish these stories. I can't give you dates or promises of how soon that'll be since I can't predict the future, but unless I'm dead I will get my stories done. I really am sorry for the delay though, so without further adieu, here's the story :)**

* * *

Boomer was known for his gift of description. A talent very few of his friends, or family, possessed. Unfortunately, even he couldn't find the words to make sense of the image before him. He had to admit that he'd been expecting a lot of things, so many that it had distracted him a bit from his video games, but every time this scenario came to mind he shoved it away. Bubbles liked keeping things natural, simple, and straightforward (possibly because animals and trees and a bunch of that other nature crap she seemed to enjoy). And because everyone knew that particular fact, he couldn't help the skeptical tone his voice took,

"Are you wearing _makeup_?"

He took in her appearance suspiciously. Her blonde pigtails were curled and she had brushed on some light blue eyeshadow along with light pink lip gloss (which was a bit too shiny in his opinion) and her cheeks had pinkish dusting from possibly putting on some blush (or whatever the stuff was called…). Her clothes on the other hand were the same as always, girly with a hint of tomboy that went perfectly with her personality.

"Yeah!" Bubbles smiled cheerfully, "What do you think?"

"Ew!" Boomer gagged and walked off towards the locker rooms, leaving Bubbles alone in the gym.

PE was possibly the worst period to have first thing in the school day. She often blamed exhaustion as the reason her friends took forever to get ready. Normally she waited patiently with them as they chatted about random things and smiled as much as she could, but because she was nervous and needed another opinion, she had waited for Boomer to ask about her new look. She could always count on her best friend to be brutally honest with her, and apparently her appearance wasn't to his liking.

Bubbles let out a sigh after he disappeared and continued to walk around the gym as they were required to do for a warm up.

"Hey Bubbles!" Hailey jogged to her side with Hope and Danielle following, "How'd it go with Boomer? What'd he say?"

"'Ew,'" Bubbles quoted dejectedly.

"What?! How could he say that?! You look beautiful!"

She shrugged. "It's fine, I mean he _is_ free to say whatever he wants."

"But it's so mean! When I see him, he's going to get an earful," Danielle shook her fist at the air.

"No, don't! Please! I'd rather hear his honesty than believe a lie. So it's okay guys, really." Bubbles gave them her most dazzling smile and Danielle faltered a bit; her expression changing from angry to sympathetic.

"But Bubbles, it's still not- Hey!" Boomer had nonchalantly walked by and snatched Bubbles from her friends.

"Boomer!" She heard Danielle screech, "Bring her back right now!" In all honesty, Bubbles wasn't concerned enough to ask what he was doing and she knew he wouldn't bother to explain himself until they reached wherever he was taking her.

Once they were out in the empty hallway, he handed her a wet paper towel, "Here."

She took it with a confused look. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"To wipe it off, duh."

"Wipe it off?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, swiped the paper towel out of her hands and grabbed her chin, gently wiping away her hours of hard work. Applying make-up had seemed so simple, but considering she had never bothered putting any on before...

When she had gotten all the necessary materials in front of her, she had stared at them the longest time trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea. And no matter how many different ways she applied each cosmetic, she felt unhappy with the end result. By the time she was finally satisfied with her work, she had nearly missed school's first bell. She had hoped she had done a good job for her first time, but now she knew it had been completely pointless. Stupid makeup.

"Whatever happened to 'makeup is just like a powdery mask? I don't like it'?" He quoted, after a short minute of silence.

"I don't! And it is, feels weird," She wrinkled her nose. "But, I just thought I'd look a bit nicer, that's all."

Boomer shook his head. "You look like you handed yourself over to Princess."

She shrunk a bit at the comment and averted her gaze, causing him to pause in his work and stare at her for a moment as she apologized, "I'm sorry; I thought it had looked okay…"

"Don't be a crybaby Bubbles, of course it looked great."

Bubbles couldn't help but gawk at him: his actions had _clearly_ demonstrated his distaste, not to mention he had told her to wipe it off! Nothing supported, or even _hinted_, that for a fleeting second he had thought her makeup had looked nice. He was such a strange boy… It almost felt impossible to get him.

Boomer rubbed away the last traces of her lip gloss harshly with a curt tone that suggested he wanted to get the conversation over with, "You're an artist after all so you did a pretty good job with the stuff."

"But you said you didn't like it."

"Bubbles, I said 'ew' there's a difference."

"But-"

"Staying with the natural look is fine, don't worry about it. If you don't stay just the way you are, you're never gonna get a boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant it just the way I said it, now c'mon. They're probably taking attendance soon," He turned away and headed back to the gymnasium.

"But Boomer-"

"Oh my god Bubbles! What's with you and butts today? You're making things awkward."

"Huh? Where did that come from?!"

"Shh, look I know you like butts, however you really shouldn't talk about it so openly next time. Someone could hear you."

Bubbles paused for a second as he opened the doors. _Did he just use the word "however"?_ She shook her head to clear it. "Where are you getting this from? I never mentioned butts at all today?"

"You just did."

"That doesn't count!"

"'Course it does,"

"No; because I was asking you something."

"Where's Mama Bear?" He interrupted. Mama Bear was a random nickname that he had dubbed Danielle with, and it had stuck. Although, their group only mentioned it every once in awhile for a good laugh.

Bubbles scanned the room and noticed their friend headed towards them along with Hope and Hailey. "Over there, why?" Boomer took her wrist and dragged her over to meet them halfway.

"Hey Mama Bear!" Despite the strange name she looked up at them and whispered to Hailey and Hope before walking a bit faster.

"Boomer, maybe you should-" He released her before she even finished the sentence. Both of them found it incredibly annoying how everyone enjoyed pairing them up and Boomer was _not_ in the mood to waste time denying false accusations. Especially when a certain someone was about to be teased.

"What's up you two?" Hope asked in a sweet voice.

"Bubbles is obsessed with butts," He deadpanned.

Everyone froze and stared at Bubbles in shock as her face turned red. Hailey drew in an exaggerated gasp, which caused the blue-eyed girl to close her mouth. She hadn't even noticed it had dropped open. "Bubbles!"

"I-I do not!" Bubbles silently screamed at herself; of all the things she knew never to do around Boomer... He always seemed happier when she was embarrassed, and stuttering was towards the top of the list.

"Oh yeah, you should've heard her. Butt this butt that, it was like a never ending train of B-U-T-T's,"

"But I didn't mean it like that!"

"See! There she goes again! Man you got a problem…" He dragged out the last word with a small smile on his face.

"Boomer you meanie! You know I don't mean it that way!"

"So Bubbles…" She turned to see Danielle with her arms crossed as she tried to hold back a smile, "You and butts huh?" Everyone chuckled a bit at their friend's reddening face and Bubbles pouted slightly. She knew they were just teasing, but it never kept her from feeling just the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Hey! You guys are mean too!" They erupted with giggles and ignored the strange looks everyone else in the room gave them. Despite her best efforts to stay mad, Bubbles couldn't help but join their innocent, genuine laughter. She had to admit, it was a pretty silly topic to get embarrassed over, and that only made her laugh harder. Mostly because they sounded like maniacs. Not that they cared anyway, they always stuck together and that would never change.

Hailey, Hope and Danielle suddenly tackled Bubbles in a hug as they began to calm down, careful not to fall to the ground as they did so. "Oh we know what you mean!" Hailey smiled, "It's just-"

"-we can't help it!" Danielle finished.

Bubbles turned to look at Boomer and noticed he had gone off with his friends while the girls had been preoccupied. She shrugged and listened to Hope as they began to walk around the gym again; completely unaware of the glances and snickers Boomer gave them whenever they brought up Bubbles' secret "obsession".

* * *

After first period, the rest of the morning seemed to drag by, although Boomer suspected it was because none of his other classes turned out to be even remotely entertaining. Which was why he was more than grateful when lunch finally arrived, never mind the fact he was also starving. Science had been nothing but a lecture about turning work in on time then some stupid PowerPoint. Boomer considered it one of the worst forms of torture when adrenalin was still running through the body from exercise in PE, especially since Alexis had continued to manipulate Bubbles' attention throughout the class which left him bored as hell. How the heck was he supposed to get rid of the extra energy when the perky brunette refused to let him into the conversation because it was about "things he wasn't allowed to know"? The fact that the teacher kept interrupting him whenever Boomer tried to cut in on their "talk" and gain Bubbles' focus only added to the frustration.

Guitar class wasn't any better. Although it was his favorite lesson, his curiosity picked at him to the point where he was too distracted to play his music or pay attention to his friends. He hated it. Bubbles hadn't ever kept a secret from him; even when she had tried it was never long before she caved. It was one of the many benefits of being her best friend.

He scoffed; some help the 'best friend' card was. She normally gave in faster than a poorly built house of cards, but when he had asked her about it after class she had responded with a simple: "It's nothing, just girl stuff. Don't worry about it."

Don't worry about it his ass! If it had _truly_ been nothing, then she would have told him about it three times already!

Boomer gritted his teeth but forced himself to smile as a friend of his made a joke. He hardly cared for whatever it was Alexis and Bubbles were talking about. Actually, if he were being honest, there was no way he could possibly care _less_!

He heard her laugh long before he saw her; Bubbles was walking away from the salad bar talking to two friends, and one, surprisingly, happened to be a boy. Boomer shook his head slightly, a bit stunned at the sight. Was she already working on getting a boyfriend or was this just another one of her guy friends? She seemed comfortable, a bit embarrassed but comfortable nonetheless, so he figured the guy was safe. If it had been otherwise Bubbles would have probably made a fool of herself, and he'd be a bit disappointed that he'd miss it.

He'd bug her about it later.

* * *

Bubbles felt slightly less confident in her new friend's taste in guys as the school day continued to pass. She had thought Alexis was a shy, quiet sort of girl but it she had turned out to be very comfortable with the opposite gender, as many of them were her friends, and had even recommended a few. Although Bubbles was familiar with some boys, she found she hardly minded the idea of giving them a chance to win her affection. One of the boys, Ruben, was nice, smart, a bit of a show-off but overall an ordinary boy who had managed to step on her shoes whenever their paths crossed. It was something she'd often found slightly annoying, but he had always managed to make up for it with his fun attitude.

Bubbles smiled and waved as they headed to their respective tables. She felt she had done pretty well with Ruben, but now she had to prepare herself to meet who knew how many more people. The thought made her inwardly groan as she sat down. Alexis had told her lots of names, activities the boys liked to do, where they usually hung out and a bunch of random facts Bubbles found a bit useless. She felt twitchy and the slightest bit guilty keeping it from Boomer. It wasn't a big secret that had to be kept or the end of the world would happen, but Alexis had told her it was critical for what she had planned.

"_In order for everything to work," She said, "Boomer has to stay in the dark for as long as possible." Unfortunately before Bubbles could ask why, Boomer had interrupted her by talking to her about music, something she enjoyed as much as Art._

Bubbles nibbled on a carrot as and scanned the room for anyone who fit the descriptions Alexis had given her. She had barely begun her search when Boomer came into her sight. He was at his table in the middle of the cafeteria with his head slightly tilted to the side, asking a silent _what's wrong_. She shook her head and scooped up some salad with her fork in an attempt to ignore the feeling of his eyes boring into the side of her head.

"Hey Bubbles! What's up?" Marie greeted.

"Nothing really. How're you?" Bubbles smiled at her friend, grateful for the distraction, and reached over to pull a chair out for her.

"I am so freakin fantastic!" She squealed and practically jumped out of her seat, which caused Bubbles to giggle at her. Marie was one of the cutest people she knew with an energetic personality despite her small frame, and she had beautiful crystal eyes with hair that was silky soft despite how often she got it dyed. Her current hair color was black with deep blue highlights that reminded Bubbles of Boomers eyes.

She shook her head; _this is no time to be thinking of your best friend._ "What happened?"

Marie beamed while she told Bubbles her story, occasionally repeating herself as more of their friends joined them. Bubbles soon forgot the mission Alexis had given her and, in turn, gave Boomer the chance to allow a swift death to his curiosity for the time being.

* * *

Amazingly, the bus ride home had been a bit more fun than usual; she had sat next to fellow bus rider Riley Fisher. The few times she had spoken to him, he had come off as a bit creepy, which was the main reason she hardly talked to him. She was pleasantly surprised to find him somewhat entertaining during their road trip. He fished, hunted, and went camping a lot. By the time they got to her stop, he had offered to take her out hunting with his family so she could learn how to shoot. She gave him a vague answer that neither agreed to nor denied his suggestion as she stepped off the bus.

Honestly, the idea of hunting… hurting so many animals for sport and actually enjoying it… she shivered and stepped inside her house. Silence greeted her and with that, boredom. The only thing for her to do was homework and that in itself was such a drag she could hardly stand it! Boredom was absolutely, without a doubt, the worst thing in the world.

She sighed and reached for her sketchbook to go draw outside when her dogs circled around the table, nearly knocking down the laptop she shared with her older sister Blossom. She smiled and patted their heads as she opened the portable computer, mindlessly scrolling and typing till she found herself at her e-mail where she chatted with Luke; a dear friend of hers. They hadn't known each other for more than a few months, but she enjoyed talking to him more than she had ever imagined. He had such a fun personality that she couldn't help but smile every time she spoke to him, even if they talked about something simple like TV shows.

She grinned at the message he had sent earlier and quickly typed in a reply.

_Luke: Why doesn't she want your dogs inside? Makes too much of a mess?_

_Bubbles: Yeah! Whenever everyone in the house is gone then I'll let them inside, then clean up the evidence._

_Luke: Smart._

_Bubbles: Ikr?! So very smart! I bet my smarticles idea will spread to everyone else who loves dogs! Hahaha! :)_

"C'mon pups, mom and dad are going to be home soon," She called, grabbing a few treats. The one named Lucas ran up the stairs while the other dog Comet headed for the kitchen. "Hey wait!" Comet walked back to take a treat and obediently headed outside and Lucas (after a few minutes of fighting over a blue teddy bear) followed with a treat of his own.

She smiled slightly to herself as she returned to the computer. Her dogs always had a way of making things more difficult than they had to be but she couldn't help but adore them for that.

* * *

**A/N: Here, though it was very brief, you guys met some very important characters! These people are really dear friends of mine and I can't imagine life without them! If you're reading this know that I love you guys! You too Hayley! XD Anyway, back to the story! What did everyone think? Surprised with Boomer? What was Alexis talking about when she wanted Boomer to "Stay in the dark"? Sorry again for the long delay but please tell me what you all think! See you guys in the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay! Actually, I can't even begin to tell you guys all the apologies in the world but I can tell you that I'm trying my very best and hopefully more chapters in 2016! Woohoo! Happy early New Years and Merry late Christmas or whatever it is that you guys celebrate! I hope you all have fun and I wish you the best! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bubbles was quietly reading in the library (a place she had been spending more and more time in) when Boomer burst through the doors, "BUBBLES!"

The librarian didn't so much as give him a glance since she knew and (though no one really understood why) was quite fond of the over active boy. Everyone else shot him dirty looks as he ran over to a shocked looking Bubbles.

"What're you doing shouting in here?!" She quietly scolded.

"Is it true?!" He demanded.

Bubbles grabbed his arm and gently directed him out of the room before talking again. "Is what true?"

"Are you seriously going on a date with Rylie this weekend?"

Her heart stopped. "A _what_?!"

"So it's _not_ true!" He pounded his fist into his hand, "That little-"

"Boomer, where did you hear that?"

"Fisher was practically screaming about it all morning."

Bubbles let out a soft groan, "He offered to teach me how to shoot sometime, but I didn't think it was a date…"

"Are you even free this weekend?"

She shook her head, "No, I have to help my sister and babysit."

Boomer scoffed, "Well now he's just gonna make a fool of himself when everyone hears about this."

She gave him a slight smile, "Thanks for telling me, now I'm going to have a little _talk_ with Rylie when I see him on the bus later." Turning away from him she blindly made her way back to the library, deep in thought.

Boomer glanced around to make sure no one was looking; he wanted to cheer her up without making a big scene. Fortunately no one liked to gather outside the library before school started. "Hey no problem," He began, "Just… is that gullible written on the ceiling?"

She stopped, "Wait, what?" The second she looked up, he quickly poked her sides and stepped back as she squeaked. "Boomer!"

He smirked, "It's so easy to mess with you."

"Is not!"

"There's gullible written on the ceiling for real this time."

"Ha! I'm not gonna fall for _that_ again!"

"Shit its Jeffery."

She turned around quickly, "What? I thought he- AH!"

"Too easy!"

"Don't be so smug about it! I'll find your weakness soon," She declared as she started poking him.

"Stop, it's not gonna work. I don't have a weak spot anymore."

"That's baloney, everyone has a weakness."

Boomer pushed her hands away, and headed towards the stairs. "Not me, I'm invincible!"

"Like Super Man?"

"Yeah!"

"You sure? Cuz isn't his weakness Kyptonite?"

He stopped for a second, "Then I'm like Flash."

"What if he got tired? Kid Flash from the Teen Titans couldn't run that fast once he was tired."

He glanced at her smiling face; he could tell that she was feeling smart and although he could say something to wipe away that smile in an instant, he'd let her enjoy her moment for a bit longer. "Then the Green Lantern."

"Wasn't his weakness the color yellow?"

"Yellow?!"

"In some versions, yeah."

"Fine, then I'm like Batman!"

"But he's normal!"

"So? What's wrong with being normal?" He asked moments before the bell rang.

Bubbles shrugged and pushed past him, "Race ya to the gym!" He smiled and ran after her, quickly passing her seconds later. They both knew he was second fastest next to Butch, but it never stopped Bubbles from trying to keep up with him.

Boomer slowed down just enough for Bubbles to be a few seconds behind, so that when he opened the main gym door, she would slip past him and win their little race. She stopped behind him instead, panting, "Don't do that."

Damn. She caught him. "Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't go easy on me, I can take it." She walked past him then poked his stomach and he couldn't help but smile to himself as they went separate ways. She was feeling better, mission accomplished.

* * *

Fuck Alexis. Fuck school. _Fuck fucking romantic relationships!_ 1st period had been fun since he and Bubbles managed to beat everyone in Bad Mitten, but as soon as Alexis sat down next to them in science, _she stole Bubbles away. __**Again!**_ It was then that he had finally remembered what was bothering him that morning other than Rylie being an arrogant fool; both Alexis and Bubbles were hiding something from him! What was it that was _so_ important that it had to be kept from him? Wasn't he supposed to _help_ with this whole boyfriend thing?

Though, despite his frustration, he didn't glare or challenge Alexis for Bubbles like Butch would do for Buttercup if she hadn't moved to California; instead Boomer acted like a perfect gentlemen, which made Alexis a bit wary of him. He realized now, as he bit hungrily into his cheeseburger, that his efforts were wasted. Alexis may have smiled back at his kind words, glanced cautiously with his generous actions, and blushed at his smiles but there was no way he was going to get anything from her anytime soon. Plus he didn't want to have her fall for him just so he could find out some information; he would never be _that_ cruel.

Boomer shook his head and decided it'd be better to just stop thinking about it over all. He would squeeze it out of Bubbles eventually, so until then he was just going to have to be patient and forget about it. Yup. It was the last thing on his mind. He wasn't thinking about it at all.

"You ok bro?"

"Damn it!" Boomer head butted the table as hard as he could and stayed there, a bit grateful for the temporary distraction.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_?!" He turned his head towards his best friend Butch.

"Just trying to forget something."

"Keep at it and you'll forget everything," He said as he shoved some candy into his mouth.

"Shut up."

"Make me smartass."

Boomer groaned and hit his head on the table a couple more times before he heard a loud, "Boomer! What're you doing?! You really shouldn't be doing that! Is he alright?!"

"Dunno, said he wanted to forget somethin'."

He glanced over as he felt Bubbles grab his shoulder, if it'd been anyone else he would've just shrug them off, but he knew better than to make her worry more. "Please don't do that! I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"This isn't the worst I've done," He mumbled and straightened himself out.

"True, but you're still hurting yourself," She argued, clutching her tray of yummy fruits and super healthy vegetables. Bleh. The only ok-ish thing she had on there was a stray cup of pudding. Better be loaded with sugar.

"What were you and Alexis talking about the past few days?" He blurted.

Bubbles hesitated, "Nothing."

"If it was 'nothing' then you would have told me every detail of that 'nothing'. Seriously Bubbles, this is weird even for you."

She bit her lip. "Well it's just some useless junk; I didn't think it was important."

"Then why can't I know about it?" He demanded.

"It's just-" _Think Bubbles think!_ "I think I should make you some cookies, or do you like brownies better?"

He raised an eye brow, "Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Why? Is it working?"

"Hm… a little. What kind of cookies? I like chocolate chip."

"Then chocolate chips it is!" She decided and gave him an award winning smile that made the corners of his mouth twitch upwards a bit.

"Could I have some Cheez-its too?" He asked giving her a tame version of his infamous puppy dog eyes. It was clearly a sign that he had spent a bit too much time with Bubbles, but he knew that even though puppy dog pouts almost never work on her, his was an exception.

She lifted a hand to shield her eyes; if she did then she'd probably spill everything she'd been told to keep secret. "Boomer don't! If I can then I'll get some! Now stop looking at me like that!"

Boomer smirked, this could be fun. He gently took the tray from her hand and set it aside before tugging at the other that was still covered her eyes. "What look?" He asked innocently.

"You know very well what look I'm talking about Boomer Jojo!" She said as she sightlessly tried to push his hands away.

"Bubbles, just look at me," Boomer took both her wrists in one hand and poked her side with his free one.

She stubbornly shut her eyes and strained not to smile as she tried to pull her hands away from his grasp. "No."

He poked her again. "Please?"

"No!" He tickled her this time and earned a bit of a laugh before she bit her lip to keep from making a sound. "Ah! Stop! Hahaha Boomer we- we're in the-"

"Why don't you two stop flirting or get a room? There's plenty of empty- Hey!" Boomer turned and kicked Butch's chair hard enough to nearly knock his best friend over. He hardly ever messed with Butch in such horseplay unless his green-eyed friend started it, but he was getting a little tired of the teasing. It would _never_ work.

"Don't be stupid Butch; it's not going to happen. _Ever_. So don't even start with me." He released Bubbles and handed back her lunch.

Butch glared at him, "Why're you two so against the idea?"

"Cause she's _Bubbles_."

"So?"

Bubbles shifted her feet uncomfortably, "Well um… it's just that we both have…"

"Incompatible personalities." Boomer finished.

"Then why're you friends?"

"Butch, we're friends because we're friends and that's the end of it. Please just let it drop," Bubbles said quickly. She knew Boomer was trying his best not to say "I'm out," and leave like he had been doing lately, he disliked running away but he could hardly stand the subject. Neither of them could.

Butch frowned, "Fine. Whatever, just go away Blue."

Bubbles was more than happy to leave, there was nothing she wanted more than to run a thousand miles just to get away from anyone who'd openly tease her and Boomer. She gripped her tray and hurried off to her table, hoping her friends hadn't noticed anything that had happened.

As Boomer watched her leave, he couldn't help but sigh a little when he noticed the small bend in her normally straight, confident posture. She was uncomfortable but the light skip in her step also said that she was at least a little happy. He usually went for girls that were cooler, more laid-back in personality yet fun enough that he could tease and have a normal conversation with. Bubbles had never really been that carefree unless she was sleepy, other than that she was as energetic as a squirrel, plus she was only fun to tease, not have serious conversations with. How on earth could anyone pair them up?! She was nothing like his type.

"So incomparable huh?"

"Incompatible."

"Whatever," Butch dismissed. "Why're you so touchy about that?"

Boomer nibbled a bit on his forgotten cheeseburger, although he wasn't as hungry as before. "It gets annoying when people are constantly pairing you up with someone who's just so… you know."

Butch nodded, "Yeah I guess, but don't you think there's a reason why everyone says you two should get together?"

Boomer shook his head slowly, "Don't. There is no way in hell that I'm going to agree with them."

"Why not?!" Butch demanded. "Is it because she hated your guts when you first met? Or that you two became friends through some stupid math problem? Maybe its cause you kept getting in trouble in class when you sang the songs you both listened to, just to get her to smile."

Boomer shot him a surprised glance, how on earth had he found out about that?! He had never said anything to Butch. He always tried to stay away from stupid touchy feely stuff! Butch either hadn't noticed his look or ignored him and continued, "Honestly, I think it might be that after the first time someone said you two looked cute together, back when you two were still acquaintances, she dismissed it without a second thought. Now you think you have no chance with her."

Boomer felt his already unappealing lunch slip between his fingers as he stared at his best friend. Where was all this coming from?! Sure, he had to admit, Bubbles told him once that the reason she had dismissed the idea so easily was because she never wanted to date and that every time the subject came up, she'd politely reject it. But it'd never occurred to him that someone as stupid as Butch would come up with the idiotic idea that he'd get mad because he thought he could never have her.

Boomer scoffed. "I could get any girl I wanted if I played my cards right."

Butch smirked, "Then prove it. Get B-"

"No."

"No?"

"No," He repeated. "I'm not going to toy around with someone's heart just to prove a point. I don't date just any girl I see." _I'm not going to do that to her,_ He thought silently.

"You're too soft when it comes to _feelings_. Bleh! It's gross!"

Boomer shrugged, and let the subject drop as he turned to gaze at the lunchroom, allowing Butch to steal his half-eaten. It hadn't tasted that great anyway.

* * *

Bubbles sighed as she walked into a nearly empty house. Her dogs were outside and her older sister Blossom was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled a lot like chicken.

Blossom was older by eight years, though sometimes she acted like a five year old. Being the youngest Bubbles was the one with the more child-like behavior, but when her sister sank down to her level in the random moments of energy, she could hardly tell Blossom was older by more than a few years. In all honesty, she was always surprised with how her sister could be wise and motherly yet so innocently childish at the same time.

"What's with the sigh? Is something wrong?" Blossom asked as she turned from the food to look at her sister.

"Nothing, it was just an ordinary day at school. Do we have any cookie dough?"

"Yeah I think so, why? Are you planning on doing a bake sale over the weekend?"

Bubbles paused, "Weekend?"

"Yeah, it's Friday. Didn't you notice?"

Bubbles face palmed at her own absent-mindedness and sighed. Fridays were early releases; she got out at 12:35 today, her fourth and fifth periods were switched. How had she missed that?

"I guess I did have a lot happen today, but that's ok because now I can just enjoy the weekend!"

"By baking cookies?" Blossom asked with a teasing smile.

"Could we get Cheez-its too?"

"Why? We already have goldfish."

"Cheez-its are good though!"

"So are goldfish."

"But Cheez-its are better."

Blossom shrugged and turned back to the stove. "You can talk to our parents about that."

Bubbles grimaced; what she'd said was too childish and weak, not something a future lawyer would ever say, it was plain terrible. Her argument would fall flat if she tried to use it against her parents; especially one in particular… She shivered and tossed the idea aside; it was better to not fuss over something as silly as food. Besides, Boomer was obsessed with goldfish too anyways. He wouldn't mind.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Blossom said pulling Bubbles away from her thoughts. "You got an email from your little foreign friend."

"Iva?"

"Yeah."

Bubbles left a quick thank you before snatching up the laptop and signing into her other email, the one she shared with her sister. She always learned hundreds of new things with every letter and email that she couldn't help but feel excited every time they talked. It was so fun!

But after sending her email to Iva, she couldn't help but wander off to her own personal e-mail. A bit curious to see if she got a message from her friend or some e-mails from one of her most visited (and favorite) reading websites.

Luckily Luke had replied to her and a small smile grace her lips for a moment before she tilted her head to the side in confusion at the sudden news.

_Luke: I'm moving._

* * *

**A/N: And there you have the 3****rd**** chapter! It felt a little weird writing this, lots of remembering and editing put into it so I hope it turned out ok **** Tell me what you guys think! Read and review!**


End file.
